Uma história entre outras
by Sofia di Luna
Summary: Houve uma grande batalha. Konoha agora se recupera. Naruto não tem mais que se preocupar com aqueles que procuravam a kyuubi. Sasuke está de volta. Sakura anda tão estranha...
1. Uma batalha

The footsteps that were next to me  
Have gone their seperate ways  
I've seen enough now to know  
That beautiful things  
Don't always stay that way  
I've done enough now to know  
This beautiful place isn't everything they say  
I heard that evil comes disguised  
Like a city of angels  
Imwalking towards the light  
(Good Charlotte- The River)

**Uchiha**

* * *

E lá estava ele, Sasuke Uchiha, extremamente ferido e em coma. Embora não sofresse nenhum risco de morte e fosse questão de, no máximo, dias para ele acordar, ela não deixaria de se preocupar, nem de estar presente até ter a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. O hospital de Konoha não lhe era um local estranho, passava ao menos três dias por semana lá, quando não estava em missões. Por certo Sakura Haruno era uma ótima médica-nin, e não largaria as missões enquanto pudesse participar.

Suspirando, ao sair deparou-se com o sol do meio-dia, acostumou-se em pouco tempo, mas demoraria certamente a se acostumar com a nova paisagem da cidade. Casas destruídas, prédios onde faltavam pedaços de parede, ruas onde o asfalto acabava e continuava um pouco mais na frente. A batalha entre Naruto e Sasuke foi violenta. No ultimo instante, quando todos achavam que: ou o Uchiha vingador era morto ou toda a cidade viraria pó, um jutsu desconhecido saiu de Naruto, que desmaiou, e acertou o moreno em cheio. Envolvido por uma esfera negra, só escutaram seus gritos de horror e ódio. Quando esta dissipou-se pode-se vê-lo em pé com um olhar vazio fitando o horizonte, poucos instantes antes de começar a chorar. As lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela face sem fazê-lo mudar de expressão, logo ficaram rubras, para mais adiantes tornarem-se negras, e esse piche escorreu-lhe pelo pescoço. Quando já havia uma pequena mancha negra na gola ele piscou, assim seus olhos pareceram se iluminar. Abaixou-se e pegou sua katana, que jazia à seus pés, não completando o movimento de volta caiu de joelhos, com os olhos vazios novamente. Agarrando a espada com as duas mãos, com a ponta encostada na própria barriga, todos que assistiam não sabiam o que passava-se em sua mente, mas sabiam o que ele iria fazer.

Se fechasse os olhos veria a cena novamente...

_Ela estava lá, a poucos metros, imóvel. Desde o início da luta entre eles esteve ali, e desde lá não conseguiu se mover, ainda incrédula. Não a tinham avisado que o Uchiha poderia fazer algo desse tipo, mas percebeu que muitos já sabiam, pelo modo de como transcorreu a batalha. Karin foi a primeira a fugir, Juugo foi acertado com algum tipo de dardos tranqüilizantes (que devem ter sido especialmente feito para ele), Suigetsu também foi parado, Madara sumiu, os outros estavam mortos. Entre raiva, alivio, decepção e incompreensão ela lutou e ajudou os feridos, até o momento que só haviam dois ninjas lutando: seus primeiros companheiros de time, Naruto e Sasuke. Assistindo e corroendo-se internamente, tentado fazer parar aquele turbilhão de sentimentos controversos, mal respirava e repreendia-se por não soltar o grito de 'parem' que estava preso em sua garganta, ou simplesmente pular no meio dos dois e dar-lhes socos até que entendessem que não deviam lutar daquela forma. Os olhos ardiam, mas não iria chorar, não naquela situação. E quando viu o desfecho e raciocinou o que o Uchiha pretendia fazer, fez-se a gota d'água._

_Correndo mais rápido que podia, os poucos metros pareceram longos quilômetros, sacou três shurikens e lançou de modo que somente chamasse a atenção do moreno. Ele olhou-a com o canto dos olhos, pareceu ainda mais decidido a terminar o que estava começando, mas parou e pôs a espada ao lado da sua perna direta, com uma ruga na testa que expressava seriedade. Sakura chegou de frente à ele e caiu de joelhos, olhando-o nos olhos e não se deixando levar pelas queimaduras causadas pela esfera negra, ou pelos rastros que saiam-lhe dos olhos, ou por qualquer sentimento de simpatia, deu-lhe um soco com todas as forças que podia reunir naquele momento de instabilidade emocional. Sasuke caiu quatro metros à frente, desacordado._

_-Aaah! Não faça isso enquanto eu tiver pego alguém com meu jutsu, não é tão complicado._

_-Desculpe, Shikamaru._

Foi só o que disse. Muitos ninjas aproximaram-se do Uchiha e diagnosticaram-no. Ela foi em direção à Naruto. As ordens da hokage foram simples –"O Levem para o hospital, tratem-no e vigiem até os insetos que entrarem no quarto"- e obedecidas com rigor. Alguns dias depois ela estava a par de tudo, Naruto havia se desculpado e contado o teor do justu que Itachi colocara nele, uma mistura de poder e pensamentos, que só soube exatamente do que se tratava no momento em que se livrou de tal, pois instantes antes de cair desacordado algum tipo de memória de Itachi o atingiu. Levando em consideração as atitudes do Uchiha sobrevivente, ele devia ter se arrependido. Tsunade-sama acreditava nisso, mas estava sendo cautelosa. Todos que tiveram uma certa convivência com Sasuke também. O jeito era esperar e ver como as coisas seguiriam.

**-x-Três dias depois-x-**

Estava em casa, daqui a duas horas iria voltar ao hospital e zelar pelo ex-discípulo de Orochimaru. Um loiro entrou pela janela como um furacão e parou na sua frente com um enorme sorriso. O poder de regeneração que a kyuubi o proporcionava era mais que incrível.

-Sakura-chan! O Sasuke acordou! Assim que a Tsunade-baa-chan me avisou vim correndo para cá. Vamos lá, quero que a gente seja os primeiros a falar com ele.

-Que ótimo. Então acho que hoje já não vou para o hospital. Pode ir falar com ele Naruto, eu ficarei aqui.

De todas as reações que Naruto havia imaginado essa seria a ultima que lhe passaria pela cabeça: a indiferença.

-Mas, Sakura-chan, você não está feliz que o Sasuke esteja de volta? Você não queria que ele voltasse? Não foi você que me pediu para eu trazer ele de volta?

-Sim, estou feliz. Sim, eu queria. Sim, fui eu quem pediu. Agora tudo está do jeito que eu desejava, não?- sorriu- Eu só estou um pouco cansada. E me desculpe, mas também não estou preparada para falar com ele agora. Quem sabe amanhã.

-Eu não te entendo, Sakura-chan... –disse com manha. –Mas já que você quer assim eu não vou insistir...

O loiro partiu imediatamente, tal como chegou. A kuinochi decidiu que tomaria um banho e em seguida dormiria.

**Da autora:**

Bem...

1º Eu acho disclaimers a coisa mais idiota em fanfics... Afinal os donos dos direitos dos personagens não estão escrevendo uma fanfic, mas sim a própria história. ¬¬

2º Essa é não é minha primeira fic **postada**, mas eu perdi o email e a senha da minha outra conta, mas de qualquer forma é minha primeira fic sobre Naruto & cia. Espero que ninguem me peça minha antiga conta, só tem uma fic por lá. ¬¬

3º Sim, essa é mais uma das fics que você vai ler e dizer: PQP! Eu perdi meu tempo com isso?! Não tenho idéia do final, mas provavelmente vai ser algo: a-Meloso ou b-Dramático

4º Não, eu não vou implorar por reviews. Mas se você quiser dizer o quanto achou idiota e deploravel eu não me importo. Só que por favor seja ao menos sincero, pois há fanfics onde minha irmã de sete anos teria escrito de forma melhor e contém coments do tipo: _ameeeeei!__você escreve muuuuito bem!__liiindo!__perfeitoooo!_ ¬¬

5º Geralmente não costumo demorar muito nas minhas fics, e na maioria das vezes escrevo one-shots. Por tanto, se alguem durante o efeito de drogas tenha gostado dessa fic, não espere muito. Ela deve ficar com no máximo dos máximos cinco capítulos.

6º A batalha está ridiculamente curta, eu sei. Mas eu não tenho paciência pra descrever: _ele deu um chute, o outro esquivou e deu dois, mas o primeiro agarrou a perna esquerda dele no ultimo chute e começou a gira-lo, soltando-o e fazendo-o bater contra o muro de um prédio..._e escambau escambau. O que me interessou foi criar uma situação para que o Sasuke possa ter voltado a Konoha para poder criar uma fic idiotamente romantica. E eu não gosto do fato de que daqui a algumas semanas esse contexto vai ser impossivel pq o Sasuke vai se assumir emo, criar uma banda e casar com o naruto... (o que eu quis dizer é que a história vai continuar e que vai perder esse _tempo-espaço_ que eu aproveitei pra escrever)

(Capítulo Re-postado)

**bye**


	2. Falando com Sasuke

Longe vai distante de tudo e de todos aonde quer chegar,  
vidas alheias que já não te interessam mais  
momentos passados presente porque lembrar, porque lembrar?  
Sei que suas feridas vão cicatrizar, mas com seqüelas você ficará  
Sei que suas mentiras vão se apagar, mas suas promessas você não cumprirá  
Longe está sua mente seu corpo não estão no mesmo lugar  
Vidas pendentes que farão você lembrar, da sua história  
E mudará todos os seus sonhos os seus conceitos suas manias  
E até o seu jeito de ser...  
Todos os sonhos que quer concretizar todos os desejos que não realizou  
Todos os dias em que parar pra pensar, será que sua ferida já cicatrizou?  
(Autssai- Feridas)

**Haruno**

* * *

A kunoichi ia ao hospital, porém para tratar de seus assuntos costumeiros. Passava o mais longe possível do quarto do seu ex-companheiro de time.

**Passaram-se duas semanas.**

Ela ainda não falou com ele, sequer voltou a vê-lo. Na verdade o evitava. Sasuke já estava rodando pela cidade, já devia estar até treinando; ela não estava comparecendo aos treinos. Tsunade o redimiu com a condição que ele não saísse dos domínios de Konoha e fizesse alguns serviços pela cidade, quatro vezes por semana, tais como: recolher folhas secas ou lixo, ajudar da reparação de ruas e casas e na limpeza do hospital. Como discípula da hokage, Sakura, consegue ver a rotina semanal dele e metodicamente o evita.

Konoha nunca foi considerada uma cidade muito grande.

O viu, ele apareceu na sua frente, andando por uma transversal. A viu. Pararam o movimento; estavam a dois metros. Encaravam-se. A Haruno andou até ele e o abraçou. O Uchiha não retribuiu. Ela o soltou, sorriu e disse:

-Você sabe que eu me preocupei. Nos falamos depois, tenha um bom-dia.

E continuou seu caminho, sem olhar para trás. De tudo que tinha pensado em fazer, de todas as formas que planejou em agir... Sentiu-se infantil por ter ficado tão confusa em como reagiria a ele, quando tudo que teve que fazer foi ser sincera. O constrangimento pela declaração de anos atrás já não existe. O que sentia, que a fez declarar-se anos atrás, igualmente.

No dia seguinte apareceu no treino.

-Sakura-chan! Achei que o hospital tinha te escravizado... Você vai voltar a treinar como antes, né? –chegou mais perto e confidenciou no ouvido dela –Agora que o Sakuke voltou tudo vai voltar ao normal.-ela sorriu.  
-Os treinos vão voltar ao normal sim. Onde está o Sai? –ele se espantou um pouco.  
-Aaah! Por que quer saber dele, se você tem a mim aqui?-perguntou abusado.  
-Naruto baka! Quero saber dele porque agora que o Sasuke voltou, eu não sei qual a situação do Sai.  
-Você ta preocupada com ele?! O Sasuke está de volta!  
-Pare de falar no Sasuke! Eu não quero que o Sai não faça mais parte do time!  
-Gomen, Sakura-chan... Eu também não quero que o Sai saia. Só que... Você não está ajudando.  
-Ajudando?  
-Eu só queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, mas você nem tem falado com o Sasuke.  
-Eu falei com ele ontem. E... BOM DIA SASUKE!

Somente agora ela o viu encostado numa árvore, completamente perdoável por ele estar distante e ter sido abordada assim que chegou por Naruto. Segue perguntando:

-Mas, o Sai tem vindo treinar?  
-Sim. A Tsunade-baa-chan ainda não falou nada sobre ele. Mas é estranho que hoje ele ainda não tenha chegado.  
-Talvez ele só tenha recebido alguma missão.  
-Talvez ele tenha voltado para a Raiz. Mas ele não vai deixar de ser nosso amigo.

O silêncio que seguiu não foi muito agradável, e começaram a caminhar na direção do Uchiha. O tempo que Sai passou com eles foi suficiente para surgir uma amizade, ainda que não fosse muito. Ele ainda tinha o péssimo hábito de xingar, mas os dois se acostumaram e passaram a responder à altura, ou ignorar. Era divertido, de toda forma.

Sentaram-se apoiando as costas na mesma árvore que Sasuke.

Kakashi não perdeu seu péssimo hábito de se atrasar e Sai não estava ali. Eram os integrantes do time sete novamente reunidos, exceto pelo sensei. Em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos. Antes isso não acontecia, Sakura e Naruto ficavam tagarelando sem parar, brigando ou brincando, mas sempre havia barulho e risadas. Como Naruto pode querer que tudo volte a ser como antes, se o passado não pode ser apagado e as mudanças já são profundas demais? É um eterno sonhador.

-Naruto?  
-O que é, Sakura-chan?  
-Eu sei que não devia fazer prometer mais coisas para mim... Mas será que você poderia me prometer...  
-O quê?  
-Que nós dois sempre vamos estar juntos. –ele segura na mão da kuinochi.  
-Isso vai ser muito fácil de cumprir, Sakura-chan. -Eles sorriem –Teme, você... Ué? O Sasuke não tava aqui?  
-Tava até nesse instante... Acho que ele não voltou muito bem da cabeça...  
-Sakura-chan! Você dizendo isso?! -diz em tom acusador.  
-O quê?! Eu não tenho esse direito?! Seu baka!

De tudo, a única coisa que não precisa voltar a ser como antes, para Uzumaki, é sua relação com Haruno.

Kakashi chegou meia hora depois e deu treino livre, Sasuke não voltou, Sai não apareceu, o dia terminou.

**extra:**

_-Sakura-chan, vamos comer rámen?  
-Agora!?  
-Amanhã, no almoço.  
- Ah. Hai. O Sai ta convidado?  
-Ainda não o vi, mas o Sasuke eu acho que vai.  
-Certo. Oh! Droga, não vai dar... será que podemos ir jantar?  
-Amanhã à noite eu vou estar ocupado... –fica vermelho.  
-E hoje?  
-Mas ai eu não vou poder avisar ao Sasuke.  
-Então eu prometo que outro dia eu vou. Ja ne._

**Da Autora:**

O extra é extra mesmo, em nada interfere na história, nem faz parte dela pra dizer a verdade. Eu só fiz esse diálogo num momento de surfe na maionese.

Bem, espero que ninguém acabe confundindo os sentimentos de amizade com qualquer outra coisa.

A musica eu encontrei por acaso, achei meio parecida e pus, nunca tinha ouvido falar nessa banda até hoje. Como ela é pequena... se alguém quiser escutar a musica entra em: tramavirtual..?id20135, é só por direto, não tem www  
ah, eu não achei essas coisas todas... é meio tosca na verdade, mas eu acho a Sakura meio tosca, então combina.

E: Eu não tenho beta, e não quero chatear ninguém pra corrigir minhas porcarias, o 1º cap tava uma desgraça em relação a pequenos erros de digitação, acabei de corrigi-lo. se alguém ver algum erro, por menor que seja, pode me avisar que eu ficarei muito muito muito feliz em corrigir.

(Capítulo Re-postado)

**bye**


End file.
